Betörung der Sinne
by Tamsyn
Summary: Kurzgeschichte. Wie ergeht es Severus Snape, wenn es seine Sinne sind, die betört werden? Und Zaubertränke nur am Rande etwas damit zu tun haben?


A/N: Mein Dank geht an Isabeaux fürs Beta- Lesen und an Nagini, ohne die es diese Geschichte nicht gäbe...

°°°°°°°°°

Es begann damit, dass er sie riechen konnte.

Er stand hinter ihr, wie schon so viele Male und blickte über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen, welche Fortschritte ihr Trank machte.

Er liebte es, unvermittelt hinter den Schülern aufzutauchen. Sie ahnten nichts von seiner Nähe, konzentriert auf das Gelingen eines Gebräus, das er höchstens dazu benutzen würde, um damit seine Schuhe zu putzen. Er beobachtete sie still, bis sie einen Fehler machten- und den machten sie unweigerlich- und machte sich dann mit einem ätzenden Kommentar bemerkbar. Sie fuhren immer erschrocken zusammen, mehr oder weniger um ein zerknirschtes Gesicht bemüht, um seine Tiraden schadlos zu überstehen. Es war so leicht, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen!

Sie zum Beispiel hatte er einmal mit einer relativ harmlosen Bemerkung sogar zum Weinen gebracht. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er heute offenbar kein Glück bei ihr hatte, denn ihr Trank lieferte keinen Grund zur Beanstandung. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter nach vorn, um nicht den kleinsten Hauch einer Missstimmung in der Trankkomposition zu verpassen.

Und plötzlich war er da.

Ein leichter Blumenduft, vermutlich ihr Shampoo, vermischt mit Staub aus der Bibliothek.

Eine Creme möglicherweise und das Leder ihrer Tasche...

Ruckartig wandte er sich ab, damit die erhoffte Reaktion erreichend. Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Passen Sie mit der Bowtruckle- Klaue auf!", schnauzte er, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen.

In den nächsten Tagen vermied er es, ihr noch einmal nahe zu kommen, doch ihr Duft erreichte ihn, obwohl sie mehrere Tische weit von ihm entfernt saß.

Es ging sogar so weit, dass er vor einer Schülergruppe die Augen hätte schließen können und sicher sagen können, ob sie darunter war oder nicht.

Es war irritierend, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, der Duft stahl sich leise aber beharrlich in seine Nase, ein Gemisch aus Shampoo und alten Büchern...

Manchmal nahm er andere Nuancen wahr, Gras oder andere Komponenten, die er nicht benennen konnte... doch es war immer unverkennbar _sie_...

°°°°°°°°

Dann konnte er sie hören.

Natürlich hatte er sie schon vorher gehört, wenn sie seine Fragen beantwortete, öde Herabbetungen der Buchtexte. Sie war gut in seinem Fach, doch ihr fehlte die Inspiration, der Mut, sich an neue Kombinationen zu wagen. Sie hielt sich Wort für Wort an die Bücher und langweilte ihn damit unsäglich.

Er hatte sie auch mit ihren Freunden gehört, hatte belauscht, wie sie ihnen mit ihrem neunmalklugen Geplapper auf die Nerven ging. Manchmal hätte er beinahe Mitleid mit den beiden gehabt... nur beinahe selbstverständlich...

Doch jetzt hörte er ihr angespanntes Vor- Sich- Hinmurmeln, wenn sie sich beim Hinzufügen der Zutaten konzentrierte. Er konnte keine Einzelheiten verstehen, sicher leierte sie die Anweisungen im Buchherunter, doch die wispernden Geräusche erreichten ihn erschreckend deutlich. Niemand sonst schien sich davon gestört zu fühlen, doch sie drangen in einer solchen Art in seine Gedankenprozesse ein, dass er sich gezwungen sah, sie zwei- oder dreimal scharf anzufahren, damit sie damit aufhörte.

Doch er hörte sie noch immer. Er hörte, wie ihr Atem sich während einer schwierigen Sequenz beim Tränkebrauen beschleunigte, spannungsgeladen angehalten und kurz danach ausgestoßen wurde, wenn sich die gewünschte Trank-Reaktion zeigte, gefolgt von kleinen, unbestimmten Lauten des Entzückens.

Selbst wenn die Aussicht verlockend war, konnte noch nicht einmal _er_ ihr das Atmen verbieten. Sie atmete also weiter und ervernahm unwillig jedes Detail davon.

Konnte es Geräusche machen, wenn jemand seine Haare ausschüttelte? Er hätte es wahrscheinlich vehement verneint. Und doch schien er es zu hören, wenn sie ihr Zopfgummi herauszog und den Kopf hin und her wandte, um die gelösten Haar auf ihrem Rücken zu verteilen. Ein sanftes Rauschen war es, ein Knistern...nein, ein Klingen...

„Professor"

Ein Laut nur, mehr ein Seufzer, doch er ging ihm durch und durch.

Natürlich hatte sie ihn schon oft so genannt, doch plötzlich schien ihm noch etwas anderes darin zu liegen als bloße Höflichkeit. Der Laut rollte über ihre Lippen und drang nicht nur in sein Ohr, er schien ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper zu spüren. Es war, als hätte eine sanfte Vibration sein Inneres zum Klingen gebracht wie eine Glocke. „Professor" Das war nicht sein Name, doch es meinte ihn und er begann, sich zu fragen, wie es klingen würde, wenn sie „Severus" sagte.

°°°°°°°°

Er fing an, sie zu sehen. Er hatte sich oft bemüht, sie zu übersehen, wenn sie wieder einmal die einzige in seinem Unterricht war, die sich meldete.

Doch jetzt suchte sein Blick unwillkürlich nach ihr, wenn er einen Raum betrat, erkannte er ihren braunen Haarschopf aus einer Vielzahl von Schülerköpfen heraus.

Er wusste genau, dass diese kleine Falte auf ihrer Stirn entstand, wenn sie über etwas angestrengt nachdachte. Es war nur eine kleine Furche auf ihrer jungen, glatten Stirn, doch er ahnte, dass sie sich vertiefen würde im Laufe der Jahre. Sie würde nicht aufhören, nachzudenken, bis sich der Beweis dafür tief in ihre Haut eingegraben hatte.

Wahrscheinlich dachte sie über viel Unsinn nach. Wie sie ihr Haar dazu bekommen konnte, dass es nicht so buschig um ihren Kopf herumstand zum Beispiel. Oder ob das Grau der Schuluniform zu ihrer Augenfarbe passte...

In diese Augen, in die ein kleines Funkeln trat, wenn sie ihren Denkprozess beendet hatte, wenn sie zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis gekommen war- wie immer das auch aussehen mochte.

Es war kein blitzartiges Funkeln, eher ein sanftes Aufleuchten, ein goldener Schimmer in haselnussfarbigem Braun.

Es war beinahe lächerlich, wie sehr ihre Augenfarbe ihrer Haarfarbe entsprach. Ein Haselnuss- Braun, unscheinbar auf den ersten Blick, doch sein scharfes Auge entdeckte den seidigen Glanz, der den flackernden Schein der Kerkerbeleuchtung auf ihren Locken reflektierte, wenn sich Strähnen aus dem Zopf lösten.

Es gab zwei dieser Strähnen. Eine fiel ihr immer ins Gesicht, wenn sie sich zu lange über den Tisch gebeugt hatte. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schob sie die vorwitzige Locke jedes Mal wieder hinter ihr Ohr, gedankenverloren, sich der perfekten Symmetrie in ihren Bewegungen nicht bewusst.

Die zweite blieb von ihr unbeachtet. Sie schmiegte sich in ihren Nacken, ein zart gewundener, dunkler Streifen auf der hellen Haut- er war beinahe enttäuscht, wenn es ihr beim Frisieren gelungen war, diese Strähne so fest in ihren Zopf zu packen, dass sie sich nicht hervorschlängeln konnte.

Er genoss es, zu beobachten, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, wenn sie etwas ärgerte. Wahrscheinlich gab es in seinem Unterricht mehr Möglichkeiten dazu als sonst in ganz Hogwarts. Seine Art, zu lehren, die erzwungene Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Haus... das alles ärgerte sie offenbar sehr häufig. Es war ihm gleichgültig gewesen, doch jetzt war es ihm geradezu willkommen, sie ärgerlich zu sehen. Eine Reihe ebenmäßiger, weißer Zähne bearbeitete das blasse Rot ihrer Lippen, ließ es anschwellen und aufleuchten. Es sah beinahe so aus, als sei sie gerade eben ausgiebig geküsst worden.

°°°°°°°°°

Es musste so kommen, er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob es Absicht war oder Glücksfall- er bekam die Gelegenheit, sie zu spüren.

Es geschah, als er wieder einmal hinter ihr stand. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Der Trank, den sie zubereiteten, war nicht ungefährlich, und da sie mit der Herstellung am weitesten fortgeschritten war, schien es nur ganz natürlich, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit sich auf sie fokussierte.

Sie fügte das Greifenklauenpulver hinzu- und erschrak vor der kleinen Verpuffung, die sich dabei ergab. Das war die erwartete Reaktion- weshalb erschrak sie darüber? Hatte sie gewusst, dass er hinter ihr stand? Sie trat einen Schritt zurück... und er gab sich den Sensationen mit geschlossenen Augen hin.

Sein Gesicht versank für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der duftenden, lockigen Haarpracht ihres Zopfes. Es strich beinahe zärtlich über seine Haut, ein wenig kitzlig, ein wenig pieksig...

Gleichzeitig berührte ihr Rücken seine Brust. Ein schmaler Rücken lehnte sich an ihn, Wimpernschläge lang, und doch stieg unmittelbar ihre Wärme seinen Körper hinauf, um ihn nicht mehr zu verlassen.

Er griff nach ihren Oberarmen, als sie beide ins Taumeln gerieten, er konnte sie mit seinen Händen beinahe gänzlich umfassen. Schlanke Arme unter dem weichen Stoff der Schuluniform die sich anspannten unter seinem Griff.

Ihre Hände fuhren zu ihrem Gesicht und verbargen es.

Er musste sich räuspern, ehe er ein bestimmtes: „Zeigen Sie her!" herausbrachte. Sie wandte sich leise wimmernd zu ihm und senkte zögerlich die Hände.

Ein kleines, flammendrotes Mal war auf ihrer Wange erschienen, dort, wo ein Tropfen des Trankes sie getroffen hatte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Er musste die Wunde untersuchen, bevor er den passenden Spruch auswählen konnte, um sie zu heilen. Seine Gewissenhaftigkeit in diesem Augenblick war wohl jedem verständlich. Er umfasste ihr Kinn und hob es leicht an, das Licht der Fackeln beleuchtete so besser die Verletzung. Einen wahnwitzigen Augenblick lang war es, als würde sie sich ihm mit bebenden Lippen entgegenstrecken und er spürte, wie ihr warmer Atem über seine Wange strich, als er die Augen zusammenkniff, um sich für einen Spruch zu entscheiden. Er ließ ihr Kinn los und strich mit dem Zeigefinger tastend über die Haut, die das Brandmal umgab. Kühl war sie- und glatt. Nicht so kühl und glatt wie eines der Glasgefäße, die seine Zutaten aufbewahrten, es war eine samtige Ebenmäßigkeit- er meinte den lebhaften Blutfluss unter ihr in seinen Fingerspitzen zu erahnen.

Der Zauberspruch heilte die kleine Wunde und er trat zurück. Er wusste jetzt, wie sich die Wange anfühlte, über die sie mit einem dankbaren Lächeln strich.

°°°°°°°°°°°

Eine quälende Unruhe begann sich in ihm auszubreiten.

Das Bedürfnis, ihren Geschmack zu erfahren wuchs quälend in seiner Brust und seinem Bauch, sein ganzer Körper schien vor Spannung zu schmerzen.

Da er sowieso keinen Schlaf fand, strich er durch die nachtdunklen Gänge des Schlosses, die Vision ihres Kusses auf seinen Lippen. Wenn er sich nur konzentrierte, meinte er, erraten zu können, wie sie schmeckte. Nach Minze und ein bisschen zuckrig vom Kürbissaft beim Abendessen.

Und ihre Haut... sicher war sie sahnig. Er wollte diese süße Sahne auf seiner Zungenspitze spüren, seinen Mund mit ihrem Aroma erfüllen. Am köstlichsten erschien ihm das kleine Stück unterhalb ihres Ohres zu sein, diese Quadratzentimeter dünner Haut, unter der ihre Schlagader pulsierte. Mit den Lippen und der Zunge zu erfahren, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte...

Er wollte den Duft ihres Haares schmecken, ihren Atem in seinem Mund...

Die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer am Ende des Kerkergangs stand offen und der Herzschlag setzte ihm für einen Augenblick aus, als er ihre Gestalt dort im Mondlicht erkannte, das durch die Fenster fiel.

Es konnte kein Zweifel daran bestehen, dass es ihre Silhouette war.

Sein Herz begann in unregelmäßigem Rhythmus weiterzuschlagen und sein Magen krampfte sich vor Vorfreude zusammen.

Wie von selbst schlugen seine Schritte den Weg zu ihr ein.

Er würde zu ihr gehen müssen. Schließlich durfte sie nicht hier sein, mitten in der Nacht, allein, im Dunkeln...

Es konnte doch zu leicht passieren, dass jemand kam und die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihr näher zu sein...

Was tat sie überhaupt hier? Auf wen wartete sie? In _seinem_ Klassenzimmer? Wen konnte sie hoffen, hier zu so später Stunde zu treffen?

Der Gedanke nahm ihm den Atem.

Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?

Er würde zu ihr gehen... und es herausfinden... seine Brust fühlte sich an, als wollte das Herz ihm geradewegs aus dem Leibe springen... hin zu ihr...

Eine zweite Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten im Klassenzimmer und ging auf sie zu.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!", sagte der Zweite. „Wir können es nicht hier tun!"

Doch sie lachte nur perlend und zog Harry Potter an sich und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Und das bittere, wohlbekannte Aroma der Enttäuschung erfüllte seinen Mund.


End file.
